lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Sunil's Sick Day
Sunil's Sick Day is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Littlest Pet Shop and the forty-eighth episode overall. Overview When Sunil and Vinnie have a falling out, it is up to Blythe and Russell to figure out how to get these two best pals back together again. Summary The episode starts with the phone ringing in the Littlest Pet Shop. When Mrs. Twombly answers the call, she receives sad news about Sunil being sick and having to stay home for the day. That conversation was overheard by Zoe, who doesn't waste time and go straight to the other pets, saying she has a secret to share with them. She does so by playing a broken phone game with them, which starts with her whispering, "Sunil is sick" to Pepper and ends with Penny Ling receiving the message as "Cyril McFlip." Meanwhile, being still on the phone with Sunil's owners, Mrs. Twombly asks Blythe if she could babysit Sunil for the day, which she gladly agrees to. Once it becomes clear that the message was "Sunil is sick", the pets get scared of Vinnie's reaction to the news. At that exact moment, Vinnie walks in and soon the pets find out he does not really care if Sunil is not coming to the day camp for the day, which is suspicious since Sunil and Vinnie are best friends. Meanwhile, Blythe is taking good care of Sunil at his owner's apartment, but when she asks him if he has got his sickness from someone, he becomes enraged, saying if by someone she means Vinnie, then most certainly not. He goes on about how he cannot hear a thing about Vinnie, and Blythe gets a very clear idea that something has happened between Sunil and Vinnie. Russell soon gets the same idea when the pets decide to play a game of pointing out what they like about Sunil and it upsets Vinnie. So he puts on a detective costume and takes a detective name Cyril McFlip, vowing to get to the bottom of what happened. Both Blythe and Russell try the different ways of getting the story out of Vinnie and Sunil, and in result they get two different stories, each one is highly embellished by the teller. But Russell does not give up and keeps searching for clues until he finally puts the pieces together. In the end, Sunil and Vinnie confirm Russell's version of what has happened and apologize to each other, becoming best friends again. Songs * Cyril McFlip Cast * Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter * Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson * Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark * Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio * Kira Tozer - Minka Mark * Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent * Peter New - Sunil Nevla * Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling * Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly Singers * Lonnie Delisle * Tiffany Desrosiers * Rebecca Shoichet * David Steele * Brad Strelau * Catherine St. Germain Continuity * Mrs. Twombly uses the Littlest Pet Shop slogan from "Commercial Success" when answering the phone. * Vinnie's tap shoes are identical to the ones Blythe made for him in "Frenemies", though the episode showed Minka asking to borrow Vinnie's tap shoes when the pets were younger. Trivia * More than three weeks before this episode aired in the United States, it aired in the United Kingdom on February 27, 2014. * Russell's Cyril McFlip alter ego is based on Sherlock Holmes. ** During the song, Vinnie and Sunil wear outfits similar to Professor Layton and Luke Triton. * When Vinnie is going on a rampage he spins just like the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes. Quotes :Zoe: Sunil is sick. :Pepper: Surreal is lick. :Russell: Cereal smells ick. :Minka: Cira McDrick? :Zoe: Okay. What did I say? :Penny Ling: Cyril McFlip! :Zoe: Cyril McFlip?! :Russell: Who's Cyril McFlip? Is he a new pet here? Ugh, why am I always the last to know?! :Blythe: What do you think made you sick? Did you catch something from someone? :Sunil: If by someone you mean Vinnie, then no. I would certainly did not catch it from him. He would never give me anything. :Blythe: Okay then. I actually wasn't thinking specifically about Vinnie. :Sunil: Vinnie this, Vinnie that! Could you please stop talking about Vinnie already?! (shoves some mangos into his mouth with a frown) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Songs Of The Episodes